Flk in: the Lost Temple
by tillerian
Summary: Fox, Link, and Kirby go to Fortuna for an adventure. Meanwhile, Falco takes care of the team, that ends up to be a train wreck!


Flk team in: Lost Temple

It's been a month after Fox, Link, Kirby, and other heroes defeated Terminator. A week after that, the starfox had to go to a dinosaur planet named sauria. That resulted in two new members of the team: Krystal and Tricky.

Tricky was a big help on the Sauria mission. So in honor of his help, Fox gave him a badge that was a token of the team. They were about to leave him on Sauria when an urgent message came to the King Earthwalker stating that the queen Earthwalker was pregnant, so they wound up bringing Tricky to the Great Fox. Tricky is into sci-fi movies and is very intrigued by the other planets. Although weird, he is helpful.

We found Krystal on the Sauria mission, too. Like the starfox, Krystal wanted to take down General Scales. But instead she wound up being frozen in the krazoa palace. When Fox found her, he fell in love with her. When they saved Krystal, she fell in love with Fox, too. The irony is that they don't know their feelings toward each other. Krystal is the only survivor of the planet Cerenia, it was destroyed when she was 5 years old, so, she spent her life on the back of the cloudrunner. She proves her worth to the team by telepath.

Anyway, the starfox now: Falco hates Krystal because she's a girl and doesn't want a girl on the team. Krystal hates him back because he doesn't accept her. So, they always wind up into arguments and violence, Fox has to break them up all the time. Tricky is still a sci-fi freak and is very strange, Slippy hangs out with Falco often, and hang out in the engine room playing video games. Fox, Link, and Kirby still hang out at the Great Fox, but when bored, they go out to other planets to see what they can do. The rest is the same.

Now, before you hit the back button, thinking that this is taking too long, I will start the story:

It started as a slow day on the Great Fox, too slow for Fox, Link, and Kirby. So, they were in their room, lying on their beds, talking about what to do.

"Hey, Fox" said Kirby "Why don't we see what's going on in Corneria city"

"There's nothing to do there" said Fox

"I have an idea, Fox" said Link "Why not roam the vast planes of the planet Hyrule, sailing seas, surviving storms, roam the land, ride through the deserts, encounter dangers, climb the mountains, swim in the lakes, or go the Irish bar for a drink"

"Not only did I not get all that, but I also think that's a bit boring" said Kirby

"Or we could go to Fortuna" said Link

"What are we going to do at Fortuna" said Fox

"We could venture through the forest, seeking adventure and lost artifacts, walk into the face of danger, enduring death and agony, discovering…"

"Okay, Link. Shut up!" said Kirby "I think we get your point"

"And woe is me, for my deep details unto adventure is but an uproar" said Link

"Hey, Link. I think you're onto something" said Fox

"NO WAY!" said Kirby "I AM NOT LISTENING TO LINK'S CONFUSING AND POINTLESS RAMBLINGS"

"No, we're not listening to Link go on about adventures" said Fox

"Oh" said Kirby

"What I'm talking about is that we should go on an adventure on Fortuna. To see what we can find" said Fox

"Ah, yes" said Link "The beginning of an adventure. Like the sound of the wind leading sailors through the waters, whereas, where they do not know what they might…"

Kirby slapped tape on to Link's mouth before he could continue.

"Good job, Kirby" said Fox "But, what do you think. Do you want to go to Fortuna and set out for adventure?"

"I think you're both crazy, but I have nothing else to do, so, what the heck! Count me in" said Kirby

"Alright, then it's settled, let's go to Fortuna" said Fox

"Wait a minute!" said Kirby "Who is going to look after the team?"

"Falco is"

"Good enough for me"

Then, Link ripped of the tape and said "Why must you put the tape over my mouth? Do you not realize it has yet to be the Hylean traditional put-tape-over-your-neighbors-mouth holiday?"

"Link! Did that hurt?" said Fox

"Did what hurt?" said Link

"When you ripped off the tap" said Kirby

"Ah, yes! The pain" said Link. Then, he started bouncing up and down, screaming at the top of his lungs in pain.

So they packed their bags full of equipment: Food, flashlight, weapons, potions, Kirby's underwear, ext. While they were packing, Tricky came in.

"Hi, Fox" said Tricky "What are you doing?"

"We're going to Fortuna, Tricky" said Fox

"Why?"

"Because we need adventure" said Link

"Why?"

"Because, we're bored" said Kirby

"Why?"

"Because there's nothing to do around here, Tricky? Now, stop asking why!" said Fox gritting his teeth

"Why?"

Fox sighed and said "Just shut up and get Falco, will you?"

"Why?"

"Just do it!" said Fox, Link, and Kirby together

"Okay"

Falco walked in and said "Hey, guys. S'up?"

"Hey, Falco" said Tricky "Fox wants you"

"Okay" said Falco "What do you want, Fox? Nice arwing!"

"Thanks" said Fox "Link, Kirby, and I have nothing to do around here, so…"

"You're going to kick Krystal off the team?" asked Falco

"No!" said Fox "I would never do that…ever! Link, Kirby, and I are going to Fortuna to see what we can do there"

"And you want me because?"

"To look after the team while we're gone" said Fox

"YES!" said Falco jumping for joy "You don't have to kick Krystal off the team. I will!"

"Falco" said Fox "Whatever you do as leader of the starfox, DON'T KICK KRYSTAL OFF THE TEAM! Got it?"

"Alright" said Falco

"Good" said Fox "Let's go, guys"

"To adventure we shall go!" said Link

They hopped into the arwing and started to take off. Link started rambling on about adventure.

"Okay, Link" said Fox "I think we know enough about adventure"

"Sheesh" said Kirby "I can't believe we have to listen to him ramble on the way!"

The arwing took off into space, and Falco looked around and went into the living room Krystal was in.

"Hey, Krystal" said Falco "Fox is gone and put me in charge, so…"

"Fox specifically told you not to kick me off the team" said Krystal

"Crap"

After countless minutes of flying and listening to Link go on and on about adventure, they finally made it to Fortuna, a planet with nothing but forests, jungles, and swamps. They landed their arwings in a clearing and jumped out.

"Hey, guys" said Fox "We're here. Now what?"

"Setting off for an adventuring start" said Link getting out of the arwing "Where we shall endure monsters, creatures, danger, and many, many trees. Were we not to make it this far and give up now? Fools, if that is your choice, for we shall venture farther than the expectations that we meet, seeking treasures that can be worth more than the most gold known to us, fighting creatures that may devour our very flesh, dodging traps to those who might await us, reproducing…"

"Okay, Link, that's enough" said Kirby "Fox asked which way we should go"

"Oh" said Link "Forgive me, my friends. I believe that we should go that way"

Link pointed to a rough, rocky, dark path where strange noises were coming out of it.

"Here's a thought" said Fox "Why don't we go that way"

Fox pointed down a smooth clearing.

"Fox, what are you thinking, we can't go down that way. It'll never work for an adventure. Let's go Link's way" said Kirby

So they went down the rough path. Little did they know that down the other path was a paradise civilization, where there were hot springs, food, a clean lake, and other stuff you don't want to miss. But, the flk team sure did.

Meanwhile on the Great Fox:

"Message from General Pepper" said Rob the robot

"Starfox" said General Pepper "Where are Fox, Link, and Kirby?"

"They left for a while" said Falco "I'm in charge until they come back"

"Okay, I just wanted to know" said General Pepper "Anyway, Andrew Oikany and his army are attacking Corneria City! We need you down there right away! Pepper out"

Falco got the others to form a horizontal line and said "Alright, men…and Krystal, you heard the general, Andrew is attacking our beloved city Corneria City. Now, I order everyone, on _my_ order, to go down there and help. Now, Fox is not here to lead this mission, so it could be a little different. But we will manage. Now, head out"

They all ran down to the end of the hallway, and opened a hatch that lead to the hanger, the hatch above them lead to the atrium and the training room. They went down the bottom one. Falco climbed down, then Krystal, then Tricky.

"CANNONBALL!" yelled Slippy as he jumped down the hatch and landed on the others.

"OW" said Falco "WHAT THE FREAKIN CRAP WAS THAT FOR? From now on, don't cannonball down the hatch"

"Sorry" said Slippy

"Ow! You're crushing my leg" said Krystal

"Ow! You're crushing my face" said Tricky

"And you're crushing a part of me that I don't want crushed" said Falco

Slippy got up, and they ran down the hallway. Halfway down, Tricky tripped and they all fell.

"Darn it, Tricky" said Falco "Watch your step!"

"Be careful, next time, Tricky" said Krystal

"Shut up, Krystal" said Falco "I got it taken care of"

"Why don't you shut up" said Krystal "that's no way to talk to someone like me"

"I'VE BEEN TALKING THAT WAY TO YOU EVER SINCE YOU JOINED THE TEAM!" yelled Falco

They all got up and started walking this time and made it to the arwings. They fired them up and took off to Corneria.

Meanwhile at Fortuna:

Fox, Link, and Kirby were walking down the path. Link was in front, slicing away vines with his sword. He pushed one out of his way, let it go, and it hit Fox in the face.

"Ow! Whose idea was it to go down this path?" asked Fox

"Link's" said Kirby

"Yeah, blame it all on Link" said Fox

"Exactly" said Kirby

"Kirby, you agreed to go Link's way" said Fox

"No I didn't" said Kirby

"Let's look back" said Fox:

Link pointed to a rough, rocky, dark path where strange noises were coming out of it.

"Here's a thought" said Fox "Why don't we go that way"

Fox pointed down a smooth clearing.

"Fox, what are you thinking, we can't go down that way. It'll never work for an adventure. Let's go Link's way" said Kirby

"See" said Fox "You agreed"

"That proves nothing" said Kirby

"Yes it does" said Fox

"What is going on back there?" asked Link "Do we have to make a stop so Kirby can do his business again?"

"I never 'did my business', Link, you did!" said Kirby

"Ah, yes" said Link "My privacy was disturbed because a ninja cut down the tree I was soiling"

"Yeah" said Fox "anyway, we don't need to 'nurture' anymore trees, because none of us have to go"

Then, Link stopped. Fox and Kirby ran into him.

"Link, what's up?" asked Fox

Link just stood there silent.

"OH, NO!" said Kirby "POOR LINK IS BECOMING SILENT JUST LIKE IN HIS GAMES!"

"No, Kirby" said Fox "Hey, Link, what are you staring at?"

"The path of adventure has led us to our destiny of this adventure" said Link

"What is it" said Fox

Then, he looked up and stared with his mouth wide open.

"What? You too, Fox?" said Kirby "What does a guy have to do to get clued in here?"

Then, Kirby looked up and stared with his mouth wide open.

It was a lost ancient temple, not far from where they were standing.

Meanwhile, at Corneria City:

The Starfox made it to Corneria City. It was filled with Andrew's army. It was like looking at a bee hive. And hovering over the city was Andrew's flagship.

"So" said Andrew "the Starfox finally arrived. Well, there's no stopping me now"

"We'll see about that, Oikany" said Falco

"You won't get away with this" said Krystal "We will stop you!"

"Poor, Krystal" said Andrew "Do you not realize that you are out numbered four to a hundred?"

"I don't think there's a hundred of those guys, Andrew" said Falco "You've got your numbers screwed up. Pay attention in Algebra!"

"You don't pay attention in algebra either, Falco" said Slippy

"Whatever" said Falco "But, none the less, you are going down, 'cause we're starfox, and it's currently lead by ME! Let's take 'em out!"

Then, everyone spread out. But, they were terrible, Falco was the only one doing things right. Krystal kept on missing the enemy and wound up shooting her friends and Falco, Tricky shot at the ground, and Slippy was running into buildings.

"Holy crap, this is embarrassing" said Falco "QUIT SHOOTING AT ME, KRYSTAL, AND START SHOOTING THE BAD GUYS"

"Sorry, Falco" said Krystal "It's just that, Fox usually gives us images of what the enemy looks like"

"Tricky" said Falco "THE GROUND IS NOT YOUR ENEMY! SHOOT AT THOSE THUGS!"

"Sorry, Falco" said Tricky "but, Fox provides us with a target reticules"

"Slippy" said Falco "STOP RUNNING INTO BUILDINGS"

"WEEEEEEEEEEE" said Slippy "This is fun!"

Then, his shields ran low, Slippy flew up and said "I'm monkey fruit if I don't leave"

"Man! This _is_ embarrassing!" said Falco

"Oh, no" said Andrew "I'm shaking in my little boots. Oh, wait. I don't have boots! You guys are worse than the star wolf! You're better off with Fox as a leader!"

"He's kind of got a point, Falco" said Krystal

"I don't need any lip from you, Krystal" said Falco "AND STOP SHOOTING ME FOR THE LOVE OF CRAP!"

"Hey, Falco" said Tricky "We're in luck! The Cornerian army is here!"

"Great" said Falco

The Cornerian army drove of Andrew and his army and the starfox flew on home.

"That was the worst freakin mission I've ever saw" said Falco

"It's not our fault" said Krystal

"Oh, yeah, Krystal, you had reason to shoot us out of the sky instead of taking out Oikany" said Falco

"Well, maybe if you be more like Fox, then maybe you could make us better" said Krystal

"Oh, fine" said Falco "Let's do it Fox's way, he's cool, he's great, he's a better leader than Falco"

"Now, you're getting it" said Tricky

"Shut up" said Falco

Fortuna:

Fox, Link, and Kirby went to the temple, and are now standing at the front door.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Fox?" asked Kirby

"I don't know, what do you think, Link?" asked Fox

"I think we should enter" said Link

"Who knows, maybe there's a lost artifact in there, and we could donate it to the Cornerian museum" said Fox

"My heart says yes, my brain says no, and my stomach says who the crap cares, FEED ME ALREADY!" said Kirby "Alright, we'll go in"

"Then it is settled" said Link "In we go!"

Link rung the doorbell…nothing.

"Nobody's home" said Kirby "Well, it was fun. Let's go home"

"Wait a minute, since when were there doorbells on temples?" asked Fox

"Since Link rung it" said Kirby "Now let's go!"

"Wait, Kirby" said Link "Something tells me that we should go in, or it could be the that my brain is leaking"

"Come on, guys" said Fox "make up your minds!"

"What do you want to do, Fox?" asked Kirby

"I think that we should go in" said Fox

"To the mysteries that await us inside this ancient artifact" said Link "Wither it be gold or perils, shall we move on at this rate. Shall our adventure end here you ask? I say nay! For, it shall be that…"

"Okay, Link" said Fox "Shut up and open this door"

Link got out the megaton hammer and said "Oh, door that stands between us and what is inside, I honor the way you guard this sacred place. But no more shall you be an obstacle. With all the power that dwells within me, I SMITE THEE!"

He hit the door and it fell open.

"Wow" said Kirby "that actually had an ending to it"

Inside was a long hallway, and there was a door at the end of it.

"Piece of cake" said Kirby "We'll just walk on and…"

Then, spikes appeared on all of Kirby's sides and extended into each other, Link pulled Kirby to safety before he became pink Swiss cheese.

"We must be cautious in these halls" said Link "For who knows what dangers lies within"

"Thanks, Link" said Kirby

"Let's be on our guard" said Fox

Fox walked through watching his step, looking at the wall, and the ground, Link and Kirby lagging behind him, he was halfway there. Then, a sharp blade fell from the ceiling and cut of the tip of Fox's tail. Fox clinched his teeth in pain.

"So that's what this button does" said Kirby taking his hand of a switch on the ground.

Link picked up Fox's tail and lifted it in the air: You have the tip of Fox's tail, wooptydoo, NOW GIVE IT BACK TO HIM! Fox snatched the tip of his tail from Link's hands and said "Don't trigger anymore traps! You're both lucky my tail can grow back quickly!"

They carefully made it through and reached the end. The door opened and there was a large room with a pillar inside, and on the pillar was a tiny gold statue.

Let's get back to the starfox:

Inside the living room, the others sat on the couches.

"Why did Falco call us here?" asked Slippy

"I don't know" said Krystal "I'm curious"

"Are we in trouble?" asked Tricky

"I don't think so" said Slippy "If it was that, he would have called Krystal only"

"Alright, guys" said Falco entering the room "I know we're not used to having me as leader, so I decided to have us practice in the asteroid field. Now, I want us to go out there and shoot as many asteroids as they can"

"What happens if one of us wins by shooting down the most" said Slippy

"Nothing" said Falco "Except gloating rights. Now get out there, and destroy some asteroids"

They all went to their arwings and tried to do what Falco said. But it was still chaos! Krystal was shooting at the others, Tricky was shooting at the grey ones, and Slippy was running into asteroids.

"Oh, man" said Falco "This is too complicated. KRYSTAL! FOR THE LAST TIME! QUIT SHOOTING THE OTHERS!"

"Sorry, Falco" said Krystal "But, Fox usually…"

"Shut up!" said Falco

"Falco" said Tricky "I'm shooting at the asteroids, but they won't blow up"

"Tricky" said Falco "That's because the GREY ONES ARE INDESTRUCTABLE!"

"EAT SMART BOMB, YOU WAISTE OF SPACE ROCK!" Yelled Tricky.

He shot off a bomb, but the asteroid didn't blow up and Tricky was caught in the explosion. Tricky flew up and said "AGH! I don't know what to say when my shields go down!"

"Slippy" said Falco "FOR THE LAST FREAKEN TIME! WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU DOING? YOU ARE ACCOMPLISHING NOTHING BUT RUINING YOUR ARWING BY SENSLESSLY RUNNING INTO THINGS!"

"But it's fun!" said Slippy

His shields ran out and he said "I'm monkey fruit if I don't leave!"

Having not a clue to what to shoot at, Krystal ran into the Great Fox, flew in and said "I have no choice, I have to withdraw"

"Amazing" said Falco "They fought against a bunch of rocks and lost. This is more chaos than Fox saying 'Scramble"

When the words "Scramble" left Falco's lips, the team raced to their arwings again, flew out and flew around at random places at high speed, shooting at nothing, wound up running into each other, and flew back.

"AGH!" said Falco "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! THIS IS HARD!"

The temple:

Fox, Link, and Kirby were standing at the door, staring at the artifact. Link drew his sword and shield just in case.

"There it is" said Fox "Whatever it is, it's going to a museum"

"What are we waiting for?" asked Kirby "Let's go!"

Kirby started to walk, but Fox stopped him and said "Wait! I've seen this on _Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark_ before"

Fox bended down and pressed a button on the floor. An arrow flew out of the wall and pierced Link's shield.

"'Tis my lucky shield" he said "Now it is ruined"

"Link, would you rather that arrow pierce you instead of the shield?" asked Fox

"Ah, then this is indeed a lucky shield" said Link "Not only did it save my live, but I got an arrow, and a nice one, too"

Fox got out a bag and put some sand in it.

"What's the sand for?" asked Kirby

"Have any of you seen _Indiana Jones_ before?" asked Fox

"Ah, yes. Very wise, Fox" said Link "The triforce of wisdom is indeed working on you"

"Yeah" said Fox "And it's all thanks to Zelda. After all, she thought it was best that the triforce pieces were with us. Now let's carefully get that thing"

Fox, Link, and Kirby carefully walked to the pillar. There, Fox got out his bag of sand.

"Fox" said Link "Be very careful"

"Quiet, Link, you're going to screw him up and get us all killed!" said Kirby

Fox realized that he had to be smart about this so he got Link and said "Now, Link, without touching it, use your Hylean senses to tell me the weight of that statue"

Link walked up close to it and examined it "It is not hollow, half a foot high and three inches wide"

Link put his nose to it and started sniffing it. He got up and said "Three pounds"

Fox started taking out sand of the bag and giving it to Link to check its weight. Link gave it back to Fox and said "Three point six pounds"

"Close enough" said Kirby "Now let's get it and get out of here"

With the bag in hand, Fox bent over the pillar.

"If I can time it right, I can get the statue and put the bag in its place at the same time" said Fox

Link had his fingers crossed, and Kirby lifted his hands, but couldn't cross his fingers because he didn't have any. Then, Fox lifted the statue and quickly set the bag on the pillar.

"That wasn't so bad was it" said Fox

"Not at all" said Kirby "Let's get this back to the museum"

Fox put the statue in his backpack.

Then, there was a large rumble. Fox, Link, and Kirby looked back and saw the pillar slowly going down. Then, spikes came out of the wall, the walls started closing in, and the door was closing.

"Aw, crap" said Fox

Fox, Link, and Kirby ran out as quickly as they can, Kirby ran under the door, Fox rolled out the door, and Link slid under the door, Link's hat fell off while he was doing it, so he reached under, grabbed it, and put it back on. Then, they heard something rolling. They looked back and a giant bolder rolled from the ceiling.

"A giant boulder? When will they learn?" asked Kirby

They started running away, then the floor right in front of them opened. Acting quickly, Kirby took a deep breath and floated in the air, Fox grabbed on to his legs, and Link grabbed on to Fox's legs. Kirby floated to safety along with Fox and Link, and the boulder fell down the hole. Then, all the traps in front of them were triggered, ceilings pounding the floor, arrows shooting off rapidly, blades swinging, buzz saws spinning, and they were shocked.

"Wow, whoever built this temple, really thought ahead" said Kirby

"You two stay here" said Fox "I'm going across"

"Fox" said Link "Be careful, if you go, then the team will be lead by Falco forever"

"Do it for the team, Fox" Fox said to himself "Do it for Krystal"

"Do it for your father" said Kirby "Use the force!"

"Here I go" said Fox

Fox ran across dodging the blades, grabbing the buzz saws and using them as a shield for the arrows, tossed them at the wall, and ran under the ceiling pounding the ground as fast as he can.

"Whoa" said Kirby "That was cool!"

"Fox is amazing" said Link

Fox noticed some gears operating the traps, grabbed a rock, and put it in between the gears so his friends can proceed safely.

"Let's go" said Fox

"At last" said Link "Our quest has come to an end"

"Now let's get back to Corneria" said Fox

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Fox" said Kirby "First we've got to find the arwing"

After a few hours of rummaging through the forest, they finally found the arwing and headed to Corneria City. There they landed the arwing and headed off to the museum. Then, they finally got there, and gave the statue to the owner to examine it.

"Do you know what this is?" asked the museum owner

"A golden statue?" said Kirby

"It's a piece of crap! That's what it is" said the museum owner

"What!" said Fox "But, we found it in a lost temple on Fortuna"

"Do you not know the difficulties we have faced in that temple?" said Link

"Where ever you got it, I can't take it, it's junk" said the museum owner giving it back to Fox

"Oh, well" said Fox "I guess we're going to have to take this and…"

Fox turned around and punched the owner in the face.

"Okay" said the owner knocked out by Fox's punch "Consider it donated"

"That's more like it" said Fox

They walked out of the museum and climbed in the arwing. Along the way they talked about what happened.

"Well, guys" said Fox "We found a statue and donated it to the museum, great job, guys"

"Hey" said Kirby "It was fun. We should do it again sometime"

"Thus ends our quest" said Link "Twas quite an adventure, enduring traps, finding artifacts, and many other things…"

"I wonder how everything is at the Great Fox" Fox said to himself.

The arwing landed at the hanger and they went inside the ship. Krystal came to them and said "Fox, your back! That's wonderful!"

"Hey, Krystal" said Fox "Man, we had quite an adventure. Where's Falco anyway?"

"He's in the living room" said Krystal "He's a little stressed about things that happened earlier. If you want to talk to him, you'll have to make it quick"

Fox, Link, and Kirby entered the living room, Falco was lying on the couch, face in pillow.

"Hey, Falco" said Fox "We're back"

"Your back?" said Falco "Good! It was a nightmare! Glad to have you back! I don't want you guys to leave and have me take care of the team for quite a while"

"Okay, you rest here" said Fox

"Hey, Fox" said Kirby "Let's tell everyone what happened"

"Okay" said Fox

So they got everyone in the atrium and told them the story.

"Wow, Fox" said Krystal "that sounded amazing"

"Yeah, you're like the new Indiana Jones's" Said Slippy

"Cool" said Tricky "Next time you have an adventure I want to come"

"That was very brave of you, Fox" said Krystal "You must be very amazing with Link and Kirby"

Fox blushed and said "Well, I would have never made it without them"

Falco entered the room and said "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Do me a favor and don't leave again"

Then he fell to the ground.

"Now, my friends, is the time to celebrate" said Link

"Maybe later, Link" said Krystal "I'd like to ask Fox some questions"

"I've got to be with Krystal, Link" said Fox "You can start without me"

"I'm hungry, Link. Maybe later" said Kirby

"Falco made us do some crazy stuff, so I'm pooped, Link" said Tricky

"I ain't celebrating nothing, I'm cranky" said Falco

"Well, Link" said Peppy "I haven't appeared at all in this story so I'm going to take a nap"

"What about you, Slippy" said Link

Little did Link know that Slippy was flying his arwing outside, running into asteroids.

Having no one to celebrate with, Link moved to plan b and flew an arwing to Hyrule and go to the Irish bar for some drinks.

The

End


End file.
